The dominant snap hook has a cylindrical body and a somewhat circular capture loop. The body contains a closing spring and a bolt which are retained in the cylinder by a tip of the capture loop.
Another type of snap hook is found on products distributed by Aspen Pet Products, Inc., marketed under the trade name Petmate.